The Fundraiser (revised)
by uofmcowgirl
Summary: The 1st annual fundraiser for the Johanna Beckett Scholarship fund is about to kickoff. Suprises are instore...


**Disclaimer: I so don't own them…It's all Marlowe…**

**A/N: Thanks to Taliesin The Bard for helping me with this. Thanks for your special touches! **

Kate was quickly trying to get all her paper work done before 4:00 because she had to get home and get ready for the fundraiser. Since Castle had set up the scholarship fund over a year ago, this was the first time they decided that more money was needed. It was Castle's idea to have the affair at the New York Public Library since the place meant so much to both of them and her mom was such a fan of his. Karpowski came in to cover the rest of her shift so that she could go and get ready.

Although she would never admit it, she loved getting dressed up and going out to parties, especially when Mr. Richard Castle would be her date. Castle really out did himself when compiling the guest list, everyone who was anyone would be there. Ryan and Jenny and Espo and Lanie of course, Martha and Jim and Alexis was bringing Max so that she could meet him. The Mayor and the rest of the Gotham City Crew were also going to be in attendance.

The party was a Black and White event. Guests either wore black or white. Kate had spent days shopping for just the perfect dress but she was so tickled when she spotted the perfect dress at JD's. The dress was a white spaghetti strap evening gown with rhinestones throughout the bodes and then gradually more spread out the farther down the dress. It was stunning.

Rick received a text from Kate around 4:30 and he was so busy making sure that every last detail was perfect that he had lost track of time. He wanted this night to be special for Kate. He gave the list of last minute things to be taken care of to the party planner and he left knowing that this night would be a night to remember. He walked into the loft 30 minutes later and was almost knocked over by the two red heads frantically rushing around getting ready themselves. Castle locked himself in en suite just to find some solitude and gather his thoughts. After showering and shaving, he checked to make sure he had everything. He had a car waiting for Martha and Alexis but he was going to go pick Kate up himself. He couldn't wait to see her. They text each other throughout the day but he was busy getting things ready and he told her he would pick her up at 7. He checked his watch and it was 6:30 now. He better get a move on. He grabbed the keys to the Ferrari and off he went.

Even though rush hour traffic was supposed to be over, he still allowed plenty of time to get to her place and he was ever so glad he did. He pulled up at 6:55. He checked himself in the mirror one more time and out he went to go get his girl.

He knocked on the door and when she opened it, his heart skipped a couple beats and she took his breath away. "What's the matter Castle, cat got your tongue"? Kate said in a sensually smoky voice. Katherine had her hair styled similar to Veronica Lake's peekaboo look and she was working it.

He finally took a deep breath almost whispering because his throat was so thick with emotion, "You look spectacular".

She dropped her head and started to turn crimson. Kate invited him in and she walked into the kitchen to get her wrap. Rick was watching her hips as they swayed back and forth. She could feel his eyes on her and she thought, _Rick, you are so easy!_

She felt his warm hands wrap around her waist and spun her around. He softly touched her face and pulled her in for a long, slow kiss. "I have been wanting to do that all day" she told him breathlessly. She reached up and gently ran her fingers through his hair and kissed him back. When they came up for air, Kate said, "No more handshakes, we not at work". Rick stood there slack-jawed as Kate slipped her index finger under his jaw slowly closing his mouth. Kate was smoldering and she knew it.

Rick was hypnotized by her, as he smiled stating softly in a daze, "come on, we are going to be late". He placed her wrap over her shoulders and interlaced his fingers with hers. As they waited for the elevator, he couldn't help but stare at her hoping this was not a dream. She was so remarkable he just couldn't believe that she was his.

Grinning like a schoolboy, he tossed her the keys and her insides immediately fluttered and go all a tingle. He knew how much fun she had driving the Ferrari. They got in and she started it up and revved the engine a couple of times. He buckled up and she punched it leaving a little bit of the tires on the street where he parked. She handed back the keys to him and he caught her hand and gave it a kiss. The valet opened her door and she stepped out onto the red carpet. He was around the car in an instant with his arm waiting for her.

They were the last to arrive but wow what an entrance they made. They are greeted by their friends and family and offered Champaign. The Mayor had flagged Castle over to him to introduce him to some potential donors and winked at Kate as she was greeting her dad and Martha.

They mingled and danced for what seemed like hours. He gently placed his hand on the small of her back and whispered in her ear if she would meet him in "their spot" in 5 minutes. She nodded and he was off. She finished up her conversation with the ADA and Judge Markaway and she went off in search of Rick. She walked down the stairs and around the bookcase to find him sitting at their table waiting patiently for her. On the outside he looked calm and relaxed but his insides were anything but. She stepped around the corner and gracefully strolled up to him. "Hey handsome, waiting for me"? "I would wait until the end of time for you". She smiled and wrapped her arms around his body. They could hear the music playing from the party and they began to sway. She loved being this close to him, breathing in his scent. It was like home for her.

He pulled his head back and just looked at her. They communicated so much with just a look that he was afraid she could read his mind. He stopped dancing with her but he didn't want to ever let her go. He just held her in his arms and looked at her. "If I haven't told you tonight, you are so beautiful I don't ever want to take my eyes off you". Smiling, Kate said in a silvery voice "that staring thing is still creepy, Castle".

Taking her for another spin around the floor Rick ever so slowly lets his hand slip from around Kate's waist as he carefully reaches into his pocket and pulled out the velvet box. He knew this was right time and the right place. He dropped down on one knee and asked, "Katherine Houghton Beckett, will you do me the honor in making me the happiest man in all-of-the galaxy and marry me"? Tears started to pool in her eyes. This was the last thing she expected tonight but it was the best thing that has ever happened to her. She looked at the ring that was brightly gleaming in the box. It was a round cut solitaire 1.5 carat diamond with 2 amethysts of equal size on either side. He knew purple was her favorite color but it wasn't her birthstone. He didn't want the ring to be too big because she was a simple girl. "Oh Castle", she breathlessly whispered. Waiting on one knee for her response, she pulled him up and wrapped her arms around his neck and exclaimed, "YES! Yes Richard Castle, I will marry you"! He stood and wrapped his arms around her so tightly and gently placed a kiss on her lips. "You have made me the happiest man ever"!

Their bodies melted together as they swayed to their own music for just a bit longer. He didn't want to share her with anyone else just yet. "I don't want to wait any longer Kate. Let's get married tonight, right here, right now. We have wasted so much time already, I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you". It's perfect, you already have a white dress on and I'm already in a tux. All of our friends and family are here". "But Castle, we need a license and…" "I already have taken care of that", he shyly proclaimed with a wink. "The Mayor or Judge Markaway can marry us. Come on, let's go". He started to walk away and got a few steps ahead of her. He stopped and turned, "You coming Beckett?" "Oh, alright, why not, it's not like I didn't already say yes". He took her hand and practically pulled her up the stairs to rejoin the party.

He commandeered the microphone and interrupted the band. "Excuse me ladies and gentlemen, I have an announcement to make. Just a few moments ago, Katherine Beckett has agreed to make me the luckiest man alive and become my wife. Bob, Mr. Mayor, will you do us the honors and perform the ceremony right here, right now"? "I would be delighted to Rick". "Kevin and Javi, will you be my best men"? Kate turns to Jenny and Lanie, and without having to say a word, they nod with excitement. Kate then turns to Alexis, "will you be my maid of honor"? With tears in her eyes, she nods. She sees just how happy her dad and Kate are and would do anything for them at the moment.

Everyone gathered round as Jim and Kate walked up to the stage where the orchestra played their song. The mayor asked, "who gives this woman to be wed"?

"Her mother and I" Jim said as he kisses his Katie on the cheek and whispers, " I love you, go be happy" and hands her off to Rick. Castle is just beaming with joy. The ceremony is short but sweet and Kate asks if she could say something to Alexis.

Kate leads her to a small alcove. Her intent is to let Alexis know that just because she was marrying her father she has no intention of replacing her mother as she holds her hands and tells her softly, "but if you ever need any advice, I will always be here to listen and be supportive". Alexis hugs her and whispers, "thank you…funny how things work out. You've been more of a mom to me than she ever was…"

Both Kate and Alexis walk back out just in time for the Mayor to announce, "May I present for the first time, Mr. & Mrs. Richard Castle….perhaps they will grace us with a dance".

The lights dimmed as the floor cleared for the happy couple, who were busy taking their first turn around the dance floor as man and wife. Rick quickly spun Kate out before spinning her back in and into a dip with one hand around Kate's waist and the other cupping her head as he dipped her and leaned in to kiss her with so much love and passion.

Turning just a hint of crimson, Kate barley managed to say, "Rick….are you going to let me back up" before he kissed her again. During that second kiss he brought her back to her feet. As Rick and Kate walked off the floor toward their family, Alexis suddenly says to in a voice tight and thick with emotion, she told Kate, "Mom…you look beautiful!"

What Alexis didn't know was that one simple declaration made that nagging knot in the pit of Kate's stomach suddenly disappear.

This time Alexis pulled Rick and Kate as well as Jim and Martha aside to a private area where Alexis could say her peace. In a silvery tone Alexis stated, "Kate and I had a private moment…however the rest of you need to hear this as well".

Taking a breath Alexis stated in a voice so filled with love, "Kate…Mom" The word seemed to roll off her tongue with ease as she said, "You've been more of a Mom to me than she ever was…"

Wiping a tear away, Kate said in a strangled voice full of emotion, "I'm not here to replace your mother but if you ever need any advice or an ear to listen, I will always be here".

It was truly a touching scene to behold. To the casual observer they would think both Kate and Alexis were mother and daughter in the truest sense of the words. The fact that Alexis called Kate mom didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the family, especially Rick.

Looking Alexis right in the eyes, Kate told her with conviction evident in her voice, "No questions asked!" Pulling Alexis into a hug, Kate whispered "Always".

**A/N: **Thank you so much for taking the time to read or re-read my story. I have to give partial credit to Taliesin the bard for helping me tweek this little story of mine. Thanks for adding your ending and your flare!


End file.
